


Meet the Family

by shimmeringdelight



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAMF Spencer Reid, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Gay Spencer Reid, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, M/M, Spencer Reid Fluff, Texting, reid's a kinky mf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringdelight/pseuds/shimmeringdelight
Summary: Spencer Reid has added Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and Derek Morgan to the group.Spencer Reid has named the group “BAU Groupchat”Spencer Reid: Hello! I have something to tell you guys and I don’t want to do it more than once so I made a groupchat.---A multi-chaptered group text of the BAU finding out Spencer is not so innocent (or straight) after all.FORMERLY KNOWN AS BAU GROUPCHAT
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! so I wrote one fic in August that was really short but seemed to go down p well. I never responded to the comments because I wasn't sure if I was going to write again and didn't wanna get people's hopes up in case I just abandoned this account.
> 
> Anyway that was kind of a (very) dark fic and I'm not really sure how to proceed with that and make it a series (if anyone has any ideas I'm open to any suggestions) BUT for now I'm writing this light-hearted fic.
> 
> Enjoy x

_Spencer Reid has added Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and Derek Morgan to the group._

_Spencer Reid has named the group “BAU Groupchat”_

Spencer Reid: Hello! I have something to tell you guys and I don’t want to do it more than once so I made a groupchat.

Jennifer Jareau: Spence, what’s going on? Ur scaring me.

Spencer Reid: I swear it’s not bad! I just don't wanna explain it more than once lol

Penelope Garcia: first u gotta give me admin rights

Spencer Reid: why???

Derek Morgan: just do what the woman says. I’ve learned not to question her anymore unless u want ur social security number on the dark web lmao

Spencer Reid has given Penelope Garcia admin rights

Spencer Reid: Am I going to regret this?

Derek Morgan: probably.

_Penelope Garcia has changed her name to Baby Girl_   
_Baby Girl has changed Aaron Hotchner’s name to Bossman_   
_Baby Girl has changed Derek Morgan’s name to Chocolate Thunder_   
_Baby Girl has changed Spencer Reid’s name to babie!!_   
_Baby Girl has changed Emily Prentiss’ name to Emily_   
_Baby Girl has changed David Rossi’s name to Rossi_   
_Baby Girl has changed Jennifer Jareau’s name to JJ_

Chocolate Thunder: I like it Baby Girl!

Baby Girl: I knew you would Chocolate Thunder ;)

Emily: gross

JJ: What's going on?

Rossi: Who knows anymore?

Bossman: Shouldn’t you all be working?

Rossi: Some of us take a lunch break, Aaron.

babie!!: I finished!!

Bossman: Of course you have.

babie!!: Also I do not like this nickname.

babie!!: Garcia can you pls change it? Not rlly sure if it’s appropriate for what I’m about to tell u either.

Emily: now im scared

babie!!: It’s not bad!!

Rossi: then why don’t we do this in the conference room?

babie!!: noooo i dont wanna do this in person either.

Emily: reid i am sitting directly across from you.

Bossman: Reid what’s wrong?

babie!!: Nothing is wrong! Except this name :((

Chocolate Thunder: REID

Chocolate Thunder: JUST SAY IT

Baby Girl: ^^

Emily: … he just left

JJ: WHAT

babie!!: I'm fine!! I just locked myself in the bathroom because I don't wanna do this in face to face.

Rossi: That doesn’t sound fine.

Bossman: I’ve got to go with Dave on this one. Sorry, Reid.

babie!!: Maybe this was a bad idea...

Baby Girl: honey if u do not tell us all right now i will release all of those modeling pics i found

babie!!: NO

babie!!: PLEASE DON’T DO THAT

JJ: wait a minute

Emily: nvmd actually dont tell us i rlly wanna see them

babie!!: Garcia which ones…

Chocolate Thunder: WHICH ONES???

Chocolate Thunder: HOW MANY ARE THERE

_babie!! has left the group_

Baby Girl: NOOOOO

JJ: He's never gonna tell us.

Emily: oh well now send the pics

Baby Girl: well it was supposed to be for his humiliation so what’s the point

Chocolate Thunder: v true but I still want to see them

Rossi: Just add him back and then do it.

Bossman: Lunch is over. Go back to doing your work.

Bossman: Reid has already privately messaged me saying he’s taking the rest of the day off so leave him alone for today at least.

Baby Girl: UGH

Baby Girl: now what am I going to do?

Bossman: Your work?

Baby Girl: you’re no fun :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team theorizes why Reid is so nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first multi-chaptered fic!!
> 
> enjoy x

JJ: So I managed to beat it out of him

JJ: Not literally because he gets hurt too much

JJ: He said he wanted to ask us if we could come to his apartment for dinner on Friday and that he’s cooking

Rossi: him? cooking?

Bossman: I told you not to bother him today.

JJ: That’s why I waited until midnight to call him :)

Emily: sneaky. i like how u think

Bossman: I do not.

Baby Girl: JJ what’s the catch?

Baby Girl: I may not be a profiler but there’s gotta be something else to it

Chocolate Thunder: I’ve gotta agree with Garcia on this one. Why the hell is he so nervous to invite us over for dinner?

Bossman: He just moved into a new place. It’s probably just a housewarming gathering and he’s nervous because he’s a very private person.

Rossi: Not buying it. He probably wants us to meet his girl or something.

JJ: He said his roommate is going to be there too.

Baby Girl: OMG

Emily: new place? nervous about inviting us over? reid cooking? sounds like a meet the family if i ever saw one

Emily: and i never did so someone back me up

JJ: Reid’s got a girlfriend???? AWWWW 

Baby Girl: I bet she’s a trekkie.

Emily: well then he’s got taste

Chocolate Thunder: sounds like a match made in nerd Heaven lol

Chocolate: wait Emily what was that

Emily: nothing

Chocolate Thunder: PRENTISS IS A NERD

Chocolate Thunder: HA

Chocolate Thunder: wait. 

Chocolate Thunder: How do I know you aren’t his girl?

Emily: because im a lesbian

Chocolate Thunder: fair point.

Bossman: Go to sleep. You all have work tomorrow.

Rossi: I’m too old for this.

Emily: we know

JJ: gn!!

Baby Girl: good night my furry friends

Chocolate Thunder: … 

Chocolate Thunder: see you tomorrow guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally meets Reid's so called roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!
> 
> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments on this fic so far!
> 
> Enjoy!

Baby Girl: guys!!!!

Baby Girl: today is the day!!

Chocolate Thunder: don’t jinx it. The man looks like a nervous wreck

Emily: ^^ would not be surprised if he happened to “catch the flu” and had to cancel

Baby Girl: my poor baby :(( 

JJ: Are you guys bringing any housewarming gifts tonight?

Rossi: wine

Emily: is that for you or reid

Rossi: I bought 2 bottles for a reason

Emily: make it 3

Bossman: We’re not getting drunk in Reid’s new apartment after he invited us over for dinner

Bossman: Also leave the wine at home he doesn’t drink

Emily: okay Rossi 2 bottles is fine

Rossi: I feel like there’s a story there

Bossman: Not my place to tell. 

Bossman: You all have work to do before you leave early to go to Reid’s anyway

Bossman: See you all tonight

Baby Girl: GUYS

JJ: What’s up?

Baby Girl: yellow dress with white stripes or red with blue polka dots

Emily: yellow

JJ: yellow

Chocolate Thunder: you look extra hot in the red mama

Baby Girl: okay red it is!!

Baby Girl: see you guys in half an hour!!!!

Baby Girl: This was not what I expected

Rossi: I know. His baked ziti isn’t bad.

Chocolate Thunder: I guess he just wanted to invite us over to dinner after all

Baby Girl: I mean my baby has a boyfriend

Chocolate Thunder: wtf??? Reid is straight. That guy is just his roommate

Baby Girl: Bitch, please.

Baby Girl: They’re totally banging

JJ: Did not ever need to read that. 

Chocolate Thunder: They’re just good friends

Emily: the sexual tension is SO strong

Emily: the look he’s giving Reid says “I will bend you over this table”

JJ: EW EW EW

Chocolate Thunder: even if that’s true, just because his roommate is gay doesn’t mean Reid is

Bossman: Please refrain from discussing Reid’s sex life while we are sitting at his dining room table.

Baby Girl: I just checked there’s only one bedroom

Chocolate Thunder: Maybe the couch is a pull out

Emily: just like his boyfriend

JJ: EW EW EW

Bossman: Does anyone know where Dave and Reid are? They’ve been gone for a while.

Rossi: Reid was holding me hostage so he can read all the texts you sent

_Rossi has added Spencer Reid to the group_

Rossi: Sorry guys

Spencer Reid: Can you guys NOT talk about my sex life while I’m literally right here???

Spencer Reid: I was going to announce Luis and I are dating before dessert because I didn’t want you guys fucking interrogating him the entire dinner

Spencer Reid: also Morgan yes I’m gay. Get over it.

Spencer Reid: Garcia stay out of our bedroom

Spencer Reid: and thank you Hotch for actually being respectful

Bossman: Of course, Reid.

JJ: tea

Spencer Reid: Luis said that the zeppoles are done so I expect you all to go back to the dining room and treat my boyfriend with respect.

Spencer Reid: Is that understood?

Chocolate Thunder: yes

Baby Girl: yes, sir

JJ: of course

Emily: fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote another fic called The "Date" and I was wondering if you guys would like if I tied it into this fic? It has to do with Reid coming out to JJ as gay.
> 
> I was going to maybe reference it in the next chapter if you guys think it's a good idea so let me know.
> 
> See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team interrogates Reid about his relationship with his "new" boyfriend, Luis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was delayed a week but I've already made progress on the next one so hopefully the wait won't be too long.
> 
> enjoy x

Spencer Reid: alright fine

Spencer Reid: I’m giving you all permission to interrogate me but only over text

Rossi: What made you change your mind, kid?

Spencer Reid: Hotch offered to buy my dinner and then he interrogated me until I cried

Baby Girl: you made my baby cry????

Bossman: Reid I just asked if you love him

Spencer Reid: I cried because I love him so much!!

Spencer Reid: and I would not like to embarrass myself further so you can ask your questions over text

Emily: when did u guys start dating

Spencer Reid: we started seeing each other two years 3 months and 8 days ago

Emily: no minutes or seconds?

Spencer Reid: I’m trying to be more conversational.

Emily: it’s still not working

JJ: You have been dating each other for over two years?!?!

Chocolate Thunder: no they haven’t.

Baby Girl: ??? he just said it

Bossman: Morgan’s right. Reid didn’t answer the question. He said they’ve “seeing each other” not dating

Spencer Reid: Hotch!!! You already know the answers stop cheating!!!!

Spencer Reid: I hate profilers

Spencer Reid: We’ve been dating for a little over a year

Emily: now you’re getting the hang of it!

Spencer Reid: shut up

JJ: You moved in only after a year?? Damn

Spencer Reid: yes?? and?? That’s not unreasonable. Plus we’ve been friends for about 4 years and I trust him with my life.

Chocolate Thunder: Wait 4 years?? I thought you said 2??

Baby Girl: WAIT

Baby Girl: you had a sexual relationship

Baby Girl: FOR OVER A YEAR??

Spencer Reid: … 

Spencer Reid: i think i want my lawyer

Bossman: you can only get a lawyer if you’re under arrest.

Baby Girl: maybe that’s where the pink handcuffs in his bedroom came from

JJ: DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT

Emily: naughty boy!

Chocolate Thunder: I’m with JJ on this one … sorry bbg :(

Spencer Reid: im never inviting any of you over again


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long but thank you for the continued support!
> 
> enjoy x

Chocolate Thunder: so are we going to finish the interrogation or just pretend that Reid’s not a kinky bastard

Spencer Reid: I was born in wedlock thank you very much.

Chocolate Thunder: so just kinky then?

Spencer Reid: N O

Baby Girl: hey reid

Spencer Reid: oh no

Baby Girl: top or bottom

Spencer Reid: jhjdahdj

Spencer Reid: not answering that

Emily: you just did, bottom.

Spencer Reid: you guys are bullies!!

Rossi: yeah you would know

Spencer Reid: Hotch make them stop!!

Bossman: Please refrain from directly asking questions about Reid’s sex life.

Bossman: Happy?

Spencer Reid: Yes, very much sir. Thank you.

Chocolate Thunder: wow just go complain to daddy and he’ll solve all your problems

Emily: rat

Baby Girl: I bet he’s got a daddy kink too

Spencer Reid: you guys are horrible

JJ: … he didn’t deny it.

Baby Girl: HA

Spencer Reid: JJ! You were supposed to be on my side!!

JJ: Sorry, Spence. :(

JJ: The daddy issues are too strong.

Spencer Reid: I knew you were a mean girl!

JJ: am not

Spencer Reid: guys take a vote rn

Spencer Reid: was JJ a mean girl in high school?

Emily: yes

Baby Girl: no!!

Bossman: no

Chocolate Thunder: yes

Chocolate Thunder: but Reid has not denied the daddy kink.

Spencer Reid: Okay, jock.

Spencer Reid: Go back to being 5’2”

Spencer Reid: nEXt question.

Chocolate Thunder: Still no response?

Spencer Reid: You didn’t even ask a question. 

Spencer Reid: and even if you did the questions about my sex life are off limits now :)

JJ: Where did you guys meet?

Spencer Reid: At Georgetown. He teaches Spanish Literature to undergrads.

Spencer Reid: I was giving a lecture there and my car didn’t start so he jumped my car and I offered to buy him coffee to pay him back

Chocolate Thunder: I knew you kept that junk car for a reason

Chocolate Thunder: How many times have you pulled a “Can you start my car? I’ll buy you a coffee”?

Spencer Reid: Admittedly too many.

Spencer Reid: Although I just asked as a friendly thing that time because I didn’t know he liked men then.

Emily: reids a slut

Spencer Reid: Emily!

JJ: Em

Bossman: Prentiss.

Emily: well im not allowed to ask so ill just make statements about reids sex life instead

Baby Girl: she’s not wrong… 

Spencer Reid: my sex life is no one’s business unless they’re involved in it

Spencer Reid: and in that case I’m taken so you’ll have to get in line.

Spencer Reid: besides y’all couldn’t handle the details if you tried :)

Spencer Reid: I’m about to have dessert with my wonderful boyfriend so goodnight

Bossman: Goodnight, Reid.

Emily: that man gets gayer every time he texts

Chocolate Thunder: what are the odds he’s actually having dessert…

Baby Girl: You heard the man. If you want a piece, get in line!


End file.
